A first Impression
by Scarlett Desires
Summary: A SSE different way of meeting please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A First Impression …… (I don't own Gi Joe or anything but these stories I wrote, so please don't sue)

Scarlett at 16…..

"What do you mean you entered me in a beauty pageant Sean, you know I can't stand that type of thing."

"But shana you are beautiful and well we all decided that it would be something momma would have liked and…."

"well Sean, that's not fair using mom to get me to do this, ughhh Daddy what do you think"

"Well me darling lass, you are beautiful just like your mom and ye remind me of her so very much, I have the faith in ye, I know ye can do it lass but if you don't want to we will understand wont we boys?"

"ok, daddy for you and for momma, God rest her soul, I'll do it, but I don't have to like it."

Shana decides she needs to go shopping so she talks Patrick O'Hara into spending some of his cash for this competition. They bought a beautiful gown, some shoes, arranged for her to get her hair and nails done, and did everything they could think of for this. "Daddy what about jewelry, what am I going to wear?" Shana looked devastated. "I have something special for ye lass, I'll give it to you at home" he said to calm her nerves. Shana has always been so confident but at the moment you wouldn't have known that and its not even time for the competition yet.

When they got home she decided it would be best for her to go to bed and some rest for tomorrow would be a very long and tiring day. She turned on the radio and let the music play softly while she pulled the covers over her and got cozy as she drifted asleep.

The next morning she was awaken to her brothers pounding on her door. "Come on you sleepy head you have to get up, or you will be late" Shana got up and opened the door so fast her brothers fell in her room. They grabbed her and brought her downstairs to breakfast where Patrick O'Hara had made her favorite breakfast.

She ate quickly and decided she better get dressed for the competition. They drove to the auditorium and scarlett got out as nervous as can be." Don't worry Shana, you will be great" her dad said to encourage her.

Well hours went by, and it was time for the talent contest. Shana could've done her martial arts for this but she decided to sing "on my own" from Les miserables. When she sang everyone got quiet and listened, for her voice was very sweet and soft but bold enough. It was so beautiful there was not a dry eye in the house. After the talent contest came the final part of the competition, the formal dress and question round. All the ladies were beautiful in their dresses, and most gave the typical answer to the question "how would you describe yourself" Most say beautiful and slim, all the normal responses. Well it was time for scarlett's turn. She came out in the most beautiful sapphire blue dress with silver and diamond accents to it. The gown brought out her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was on top of her head with curls falling down on her shoulders. When they asked her the question she responded "I describe myself as a strong but kind hearted person who would do anything for anyone. A person that won't pull any punches with you if you want to know something or need something done, and I admit I'm as fiery as they come." At this statement they all laughed but they enjoyed her truth. She left the stage with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

"Now it's the time we been waiting for, Your new miss Georgia peach is Shana O'Hara" Patrick O'Hara and his boys all stood up and clapped hard and made whistles. Scarlett came out onto the stage where she received 2 dozen roses, a beautiful diamond tiara and a queen's robe. "Miss Georgia peach will also be representing this state in the dance of queen's banquet that will be held in Virginia. Several states will be represented there." At this everyone stood up and clapped. Scarlett was upset, she thought "dang it, this was supposed to be a one night thing nothing else, I swear I'm gonna get revenge on my brothers for this"


	2. Chapter 2

A First impression . Chapter 2( I don't own Gi Joe or anything but these stories I wrote, so please don't sue)

The time had come for the dance, Scarlett was asked for her to wear the same dress and sing her song at the dance. So Scarlett packed her suitcase and got into her dads truck and headed out to the airport. Her father and she were going to go together; there was no way he would let his only daughter go without him. They arrived in Virginia and were escorted to the Sheraton Hotel. They arrived in their room and scarlet was so exhausted that she just flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. "Ah me darling girl. You look like an angel just like ye mom. I miss her so much" Patrick O'Hara tucked her into her bed and went into the other room where he could watch T.V. He thought more about his wife and how much he loved and missed her that he fell asleep from the exhaustion of crying.

Shana got up and noticed her dad wasn't on the other bed so she got a blanket from her bed and covered him with it. As she kissed his forehead, he stirred a little bit and called out her mother's name. Poor daddy she thought. She said a prayer over him and went back to bed.

The next morning came early; Shana was up bright and early. She looked for her dad but couldn't find him so she went downstairs and hoped that she would be able to find him at the breakfast bar, still no father. Then she heard his famous Irish voice coming from the Hotels kitchen. She had opened the door to find her dad making pancakes. "Oh my gosh dad what are you doing?"

"Their pancakes was horrible so I am showing them the right way to make them lass" As scarlet was about to protest , the hotels chef came up and said, " its ok miss I don't mind if he shows me, I like getting new methods and recipes to cooking" Scarlett sighed but grabbed her a plate of her dads delicious pancakes.

After breakfast they took in the sights until it was time to get ready. Scarlett got ready and took her fathers arm as she was led into the beautiful conference room. The room was set up in the theme of once upon a time. "How fitting Shana, they know you are me princess" "oh Dad…" she blushed as she whispered. They announced her to sing, as she sang, a young man looked up and just about to fall over. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that voice so angelic, he knew he had to meet her, no doubt about that.

As she finished singing, the dance music started. Shana was standing with her father when a very handsome young man came up to her and asked her to dance, she accepted with a blush, and he whisked her away to the dance floor. Scarlett looked at her dancing partner and took in his looks. He was tall and had blond hair, silver eyes, muscular frame, and was wearing his ROTC uniform. She could tell he was a few years older then she but she didn't mind that at all. He looked into her eyes and said I'm Carson and I am very honored my lady that you accepted my dance invitation. You are very beautiful and I am the luckiest man on this dance floor

Scarlett blushed, in her southern drawl she said thank you, their eyes met and they got lost in each others eyes. After the dance they just talked and talked all night, they couldn't get enough of each other. The night was coming to an end; Patrick O'Hara already left and went to the hotel. Carson looked at Scarlett and asked if he could walk her to her room. When they reached her door, He said "Thank you my lady for such an enchanted evening, I know that one day we will meet each other again. You truly are a beautiful and classy lady. I will dream of that moment that I looked into your eyes" at this He bent down and gently placed his lips onto hers. Scarlett had never been kissed before, she blushed and she was about to further that kiss when he pulled away and took her hand in his and said "Until next time my lady…." And with that he had left for the evening.

Scarlett went into her room and saw her dad had fallen asleep on the sofa. She smiled and covered him with a blanket and kissed him on the cheek, at this she heard him say " Shana you must tell me all about your night but right now go sleep lass for we head back home tomorrow,"

"Night daddy, I love you", she hurries to the room she was occupying and sighed and landed on the bed. She rubbed her lips softly with her fingers remembering that kiss. She told herself she would have to write about him in her diary. She got dressed for bed and danced herself to the bed. She fell asleep dreaming of him.


	3. Chapter 3

A FIRST IMPRESSION CHAPTER 3

A few years later….

Scarlett answered the door, on the other side was a man in a military uniform. The man looked her over and said " Excuse me ma'am, are you Shana O'Hara?" "yes sir I am, What can I help you with ." "you are to come with me, You have just now been enlisted in a military group called G I JOE. We need to leave immediately." Scarlett grabbed what she needed and wrote a letter to her dad explaining the situation.

On the plane heading to the pit, the man looks at Scarlett and says "you know you're the first female Joe. You come highly recommended, and I am very impressed with your file, It is a honor to have you on our side, O'Hara."

"No sir." Before she could respond further he said loudly, "What do you mean NO?" "She smiled at him and said, It is MY honor Sir to be a part of this team and to fight for our freedom. He smiled at her and knew not only will she be a great soldier but a good friend.

They arrived at the pit where General Hawk introduced her to everyone there. "There a few more Joes about to come back from a mission that you need to meet, Scarlett."

Scarlett saw the helicopter land and decided to go help the Joes. She arrived there and saw a briefcase of one of the Joes so she decided to help catty it. She went to go grab it at the same time a Joe did. His hand and hers met on it. She looked at him and got startled. She knew him somehow. He looked at her and said "Thank you my lady but I can carry it." She felt embarrassed so she blushed and flashed him a smile and went on her way back to the pit.

In hawks office, he introduced the rest of the Joes to her. "Scarlett this is Stalker, Rock N Roll and last but not least this is Snake eyes. Scarlett is our counter intelligence officer."

"pleasure meeting all of ya'll." Scarlett said with a smile.

"nice to meet you Scarlett, Its about time we have a classy lady like yourself on the Joe team" Stalker said. Rock n roll shook her hand and offered to buy her lunch. Snake eyes took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "the pleasure is ours My lady."

There is something familiar about him that I cant place, Scarlett thought . Everyone went to the gym in the pitt and hanged out for awhile. Stalker and Snake eyes were sparring , while some Joes were doing some P.T, Scarlett decided to practice her martial arts movements when Clutch decided he wanted to have some fun and flirt with her. He snuck up behind her and went to grab her, she was caught off guard just for a second then she grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder. Then grabbing him and placing him in a headlock. "What are you doing?"

" I wanted to get close and personal with you Scarlett" clutch smirked. Before she can respond, snake eyes who was laughing approached them. " That isn't the way to treat such a beautiful lady Clutch." Scarlett blushed and she caught herself looking into those silver eyes once again. thank you was all she could say. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way about this soldier.

Hawk came in and said "ok Scarlett time for you to give us a martial arts lesson." Scarlett looked all around and asked for volunteers. Clutch pushed Steeler out front. "ok attack me" she commanded. Steeler with all of his force went the direct approach in attacking her. As he was coming towards her, she bent down and threw him over the shoulder , he got up she did a foot sweep and then pounced on him and pinned him down. Someone in the back whispered "Lucky bastard." Next thing you know it was Rock N Roll's turn. He went flying across the room. She looked at snake eyes , "your next". He went to punch her and she started to throw him over her shoulder but something was different. Could it be she asked herself. Snake eyes went down . Scarlett knew he let her win but why was what she couldn't figure out. She wanted to ask him but hawk called formation. After he released everyone for the day, she turned to talk to snake eyes but he was gone.


End file.
